singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Serenity Rose
Serenity Rose is a cute gothy witch girl from a modern day Earth that includes trolls, goblins, vampires and some other fantasy/spooky things. She arrived in-game on Dec. 14, 2011 and currently lives in Residentail Zone 15, Banks in a large studio apartment on the tallest building (or as tall an apartment building she can find). Her front door is pretty barred as she has made her own door molding together two windows so she can fly in (and henceforth doesn't really need a front door). It can still function just in case she gets non flying visitors, but it will take a while for her to unblock it. age: 23 origins: Serenity Rose, which is only a comic book series at the moment. Comics include "Working Through the Negativity," "Goodbye Crestfallen," and "Break Your Stupid Heart" which is currently updating online. '''app link: ' "I don't wear make-up, shape shifting is easier." '''hmd:' How's My Driving? played by: Laz, aka Lazariah contact: '''AIM: Lazaphone | E-mail: abertra2@gmail.com | Plurk: Laz '''Setting Serenity Rose Comic Site Wikipedia Page On the west coast of America, in a modern day Earth, there lies a cute town called Crestfallen, the "spookiest little town in the USA." In this town lives a witch. Her name is Serenity Rose, and she is one of 57 witches in existence. There will always be 57 witches in existence. There have always been 57 witches in existence. And as soon as one dies, the next child born will be a witch. All witches share the same powers (See abilities and weaknesses below). Some may specialize in one particular trait, or many. Years of practice and study naturally give the witch a finer control over their abilities. Witches can be male and female. Witches can also command magical beasties. The town of Crestfallen was once the only witch’s colony in the world, until the inhabitants mysteriously disappeared. Though they are gone, their magical beasties remain, guarding the town still. Trolls are big hairy things that patrol the woods. Tourists are told not to enter the woods, for trolls are not friendly things. They will kill people is provoked. Ogres are huge, tough, and used to be a terror on the battlefield. Now they have become docile and flabby. They are often seen moving boulders around the children's park, letting the kids climb all over them. Goblins are small and annoying. Like seagulls they beg for food from anyone and everyone. They even have a limited vocabulary, and are able to ask for specific things like "hot dogs" and so on, though they appear to not be able to distinguish the word to the object. "I like hot dogs" can be said to tourists eating an old fashioned PB&J. They don't care, they just want food. The undead are also apparent within the world, though witches are unable to command them. There is a zombie infestation in Africa, Egypt and other countries that mummified their dead will have the occasional pharaoh bursting out of their tomb, and vampires are harvested in South America to make the most potent and illegal drug to man. Vampires are not pretty. They are more or less zombies that drink blood. They are made and harvested in South America by drug lords to make a drug known as The Curse. It is diluted vampire blood that supposedly gives you the high of your life (more like a stimulant than a suppressant). Take too much, however, and you become a vampire. With all this spooky hubabaloo, how does the world cope? Well that's where the SSI comes in. The Supernatural Shield Initiative is like the FBI for spooky stuff. They are world wide, and take anyone into their ranks to fight off the ghoulies and whatnot. Fully-fledged SSI members are known as "priests," and yes, keeping all the witches under surveillance is their job. Religious groups have reacted to witches just about how you would expect them to. Evil incarnate devils that need to be purged from the world is how they view witches, but most governments treat them as people and provide them the same rights as other citizens. So mostly religious groups complain on TV. Personality When Sera was very little her mother died. A portion of lake Michigan (she lived nearby at the time) froze solid in the middle of July. Sera's father then got an offer to move to Crestfallen to give Sera a "normal" life in an "accepting" atmosphere. He agreed, and then spent the rest of his life saying no to the mayor whenever he wanted to show Sera off at some event. He died in a car accident when Sera was 16. Around the same time a girl Sera liked was being teased and harassed for being a lesbian on the bus home from school. When Sera tried to comfort her, she was met with hostilities, and she lost control of her emotions, sending the bus into the air spiraling out of control into a swamp. The next moment Sera was bombarded at her own home by a swarm of SSI agents who without question blasted the house with various types of guns. It was not until the leader of this horrible "scandal" (as the press would later call it) put a gun to Sera's best friend that she came outside quietly. She was given a court appointed psychologist and a sympathetic pat on the head. Sera's life has not been well, stress free. Most of the kids at school were too afraid of her to be near her, save for her best friend Tess (the first person to actually take a swing at her when she pissed her off). So she became a loner, liking her solitude and feeling welcome in the goth scene. She developed good artistic talents, which she often uses to express her emotions. She mainly draws, but likes to paint and sculpt as well. Sera is very shy, but she does care about the people around her. Though she hates the tourism and the way people stare at her, she'd never wish them any harm. In fact she has gone out of her way to save the town several times throughout the comic. She is rather loyal in a pinch, not just to her friends but to the community around her as well. She won’t join in on the Pumpkin Parade, but she will tell the Trolls to search for intruders in the woods when hikers go missing. As a loner personality, Sera does not like a lot of attention. She will begin to feel a lot of anxiety and often throw up or in extreme cases pass out when facing an adoring crowd of gawkers up close. Her step-mother, Zoe, and the Sheriff of Crestfallen, a former SSI agent names Lois, will often take care of the press when weird things happen. Sera also has a little half-sister who is flown to school every day by her big sister Sera, awwwwww. Sera likes things to be cute and goth. She always changes things she owns to be more "her style" and will not think twice about it normally. Electronics are tricky though, in order to work it or make it she needs to understand how the bits inside fit and work. Sera is conflicted about wanting to be normal while keeping her magic. She doesn't like the attention her magic gives her, but she uses it so much in her everyday life that she wouldn't want it to go away. She appreciates it when people compliment her artistic skills and is often surprised when people don't ask her to do magic tricks. She wants better control over her magic, especially involving the night terror monsters, and wants to find a way to use her magic so she wont be looked at with fear, revile, or complete and utter awe. Abilities & Weaknesses Levitation as a means of flight Telekinesis, not able to lift things larger than a bed. Shape Shifting, small cosmetic amounts only. Weather Control, only weather related to the zone she is in. Control of Shapes and Ectoplasm, Can alter object a bit for appearance but nothing fancy. Can also create things out of ectoplasm, but nothing bigger than a great dane. Mortal (that's a weakness, right?) Night Terrors, sleep summons monsters High Anxiety, does not like mass attention very much. Character Relationships (as Sera sees it) Relationships Page Activity Page Free Space Coming to a theater near you! See Also Vicious Whisper - Sera's role model growing up and currently in the comics her mentor and teacher in the witchy arts. She's a bubblegum noir rockstar witch! Vicious has an interesting way to look at the world... Good Summary of the Plot Thus Far - The comic book not..Sing. A better understanding of the SSI Crestfallen, the past and the present Sera's friend Tess tries to explain witch powers. Ogres, also Sera and Tess interaction Sera's Comic - No really she draws a comic. Hey, I heard you liked comics....